


"I'm Fine" a lie that is told way to often

by NightAngelRises



Series: Hogwarts Mystery Gang Shenanigans [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Atlas doesn't belong to me i'm borrowing him for this fic, Emmie puts everyone else before herself and doesn't deal with her sadness, Every MC exists au, Gen, Video Game: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, and yes all their older brother are named Jacob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 08:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightAngelRises/pseuds/NightAngelRises
Summary: Emmalyn Bell starts to lose hope in ever finding her brother.





	"I'm Fine" a lie that is told way to often

“Are you sure we're going to find them Emmie” Coral asked one night, looking almost as tired as I felt ‘Of course not, if they were alright, they would have found a way back, Jacob would have found a way back’ I ignore the nagging voice at the back of my mind and smile reassuringly back at her “Of course, we’re going to find them” I hoped the voice would go away.

It Didn’t.

Some nights it would keep me up, the constant fear that after all this searching, I’d find him dead or never found him at all, what if he was as crazy as everyone said he was, or he did join You Know Who…

I focused on helping everyone else, thinking that maybe it would take my mind off the idea that I would never find him again, so I helped Atlas with his charm’s homework, listened to Coral and Ellie when they talked about their nightmares and listened to Audrey’s own doubts about ever finding their missing brothers never telling her my own doubts on the matter cause if she knew about them then she’d really lose hope.

I had to be the strong one, the always hopeful one cause if I wasn’t, I knew that Coral, Ellie and Audrey would give up and I couldn’t let that happen. I try to keep the smile on my face and try to pretend that everything is okay. But sometimes that fails and now I’m crying in an empty classroom hoping no one’s going to find me because I can’t stop thinking about how I am never going to see my brother again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wordcount: 275


End file.
